cwacharactershipfandomcom-20200214-history
Jargus Fett
Jargus Fett was a Mandalorian mercenary who lived during the Old Republic era. During the early years of the Cold War, he worked as a bodyguard to Kladda the Hutt. He also ran contracts for the Sith Empire and helped other Mandalorians when they needed it. By 3640 BBY, Jargus had become the leader of the Clan Fett. During this same year, Shaall Ordo had Mandalore the Vindicated assassinated so he could take over the Mandalorians as Mandalore the Wealthy. One of Shaall's first major acts as Mandalore was to ally the Mandalorians with the Galactic Republic and break ties with the Empire. Although most Mandalorians went along with this, there were some who were angered by the decision, and the Mandalorian Rebels were secretly formed. They were led by Jargus Fett, who Shaall had appointed as one of his two advisors on the Mandalorian Council, the other being Torian Cadera. Eventually, the Mandalorian Rebels were discovered, though their leader was still unknown to Shaall. In 3639 BBY, Jargus lured Shaall to Kladda's palace on Nar Shaddaa. Once Shaall got there, he soon realized it was a trap, but it was too late, and he was frozen in carbonite. Shaall remained frozen in carbonite for 2 months before the Mandalorians eventually discovered his location and raided Kladda's palace. Shaall was freed, and numerous Mandalorian Rebels inside the palace were killed. Kladda attempted to escape, but was captured by the Mandalorians. Jargus surrendered, and Shaall decided to spare him and forgive him, unlike other people who had double-crossed him. Jargus remained one of Shaall's advisors, and the rest of the Mandalorian Rebels eventually surrendered or were killed. Jargus Fett later participated in the Battle of Krenton IV, leading Mandalorian forces on the moon while Shaall helped fight against the Imperial fleet in space. In 3637 BBY, Shaall re-aligned the Mandalorians with the Empire. Later that year, he disappeared while on an expedition into Wild Space with Darth Marr. Soon, the Eternal Empire emerged from Wild Space and began to conquer the Republic and Empire. Mandalore the Vindicated came out of hiding, revealing he had survived Shaall's assassination attempt. He immediately claimed leadership of the Mandalorians again, and although a few Mandalorians fought against this, many complied with him. Mandalore the Vindicated soon united the Mandalorians under his fist and began fighting back against the Eternal Empire. Jargus was one of the fiercest warriors on the frontline, vowing to avenge Shaall's disappearance. He singlehandedly destroyed numerous skytroopers and Knights of Zakuul. In 3633 BBY, Jargus led a Mandalorian strike force to Balmorra to retrieve weapons from old arms factories on the planet, as well as disrupt productions at skytrooper factories. The strike on the arms factories went without issues, however the intel on a complex of skytrooper factories proved faulty and strike team was ambushed, killing many of their members. Nonetheless, they continued to the heart of the largest factory and went through with their plan to set a giant bomb to detonate the whole complex. As the strike team prepared to leave the factory, they found overwhelming numbers of Knights of Zakuul pursuing them. Knowing the others would not escape the knights, Jargus chose to stay behind and distract them. Several minutes later, after killing nearly six dozen Knights of Zakuul, Jargus was contacted over holocomm and informed that the rest of the strike team had left the complex - they told him he needed to get out as well. Just seconds later, as Jargus was running out of energy, a Knight of Zakuul impaled him through the stomach. Jargus sat on his knees, saying goodbye to his Mandalorian brothers one last time through his holocomm. As the Knight of Zakuul prepared to execute Jargus, he quickly pulled the bomb detonator from his belt and pressed the button. The entire factory complex was destroyed, dealing a heavy blow to Zakuul's skydroid production and killing numerous Knights of Zakuul. Legacy Jargus's heroic sacrifice would not be forgotten, and the Mandalorians built a giant memorial in his honor. Following his death, Khomo Fett took over as leader of Clan Fett. Later in 3632 BBY, Shaall Ordo, now one of the commanders of an Alliance against Zakuul, re-united with the Mandalorains on Darvannis. He was informed of Jargus's sacrifice, and this further drove him in his fight against the Eternal Empire, vowing to avenge his friend's death. Category:Human Category:Male Category:Mandalorian Category:Hutt Cartel Category:Sith Empire Category:Republic Category:Deceased